


23:00

by cocoslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Była pierwsza niedziela miesiąca, a za minutę miała wybić 23:00.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23:00

**Author's Note:**

> niebetowane i stare - większość napisana chyba ze cztery lata temu i niedawno odnaleziona w zapomnianym folderze i jakby dokończona, choć intencji za bardzo nie pamiętałam, a i pisać dawno nie pisałam ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

W pokoju panował mrok. Dająca zarówno poczucie bezpieczeństwa jak i niepokoju ciemność, była zakłócana jedynie przez światło księżyca. Srebrzysta poświata oświetlała jego skupioną twarz. On sam siedział na krawędzi idealnie zrobionego łóżka.  

Zawsze ta sama surowo wykrochmalona biała pościel. Tak inna od miękkiego materacu, na którym spoczywała. Pokój nr 14 był pełen takich skrajnych połączeń. Coś szorstkiego tuż przy delikatnym. Czerń i biel zestawiona z intensywną i żywą zielenią. A za chwilę do niego miał dołączyć on.

Przyjdzie. Nie przyjdzie. Kiedy się to zaczęło? Kiedy się zakończy? Ciągle te same wątpliwości i pytania.  

Spróbował dostrzec godzinę, którą pokazywał zegar zawieszony na jednej ze ścian. Serce zabiło mocniej. Cztery minuty. Krótsza wskazówka musiała jeszcze cztery razy przesunąć się w przód, by otrzymał choć jedną z odpowiedzi.  

Z każdą kolejną chwilą oczekiwania, zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Czuł jak na gardle coraz mocniej zaciskały się silne, niewidzialne dłonie. Jednakże w rzeczywistości tylko skrupulatnie zapięta koszula, mogła go krępować. Nerwowo przełknął. Czarne guziki pozostały nietknięte.

Była pierwsza niedziela miesiąca, a za minutę miała wybić 23:00. Nieoficjalny termin tego, co ewentualnie miało się wydarzyć. Wyprostował lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Teraz był czas na przybranie wyrazu obojętności.

Dwie wskazówki poruszyły się jednocześnie. Przesunął wzrok od drzwi do okna. Wytężył słuch. Cichy odgłos naciśniętej klamki. On nigdy nie pukał, tylko… raz, dwa, trzy i otwierał drzwi. O czym wtedy myślał? Czy się wahał? Może zostawiał za sobą Złotego Chłopca, by go nie skalać. Severus nie posiadał tej wiedzy. Nie patrzył na niego. Wiedział, że bezsłownie skinął mu głową. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Nic nie mówili. 

Harry stał przy kredensie i odkładał różdżkę, portfel, okulary. Odrobinę dalej zostawił dziesięć funtów - dokładnie połowę kosztów za hotelową dobę, której tu nie spędzi. Dalej stał fotel, na którym zawsze kładł ubrania.

Severus odważył się niego spojrzeć. Nie miał już na sobie swetra, który ukrywał dawno niechłopięcą sylwetkę. Severus mógł dostrzec tylko zarys szczupłych pleców, ale doskonale wiedział jak wyglądały. Znał je na pamięć. Pod lewą łopatką rozciągała się cienka blizna, prawie niezauważalna. Severus ją znał. Był świadom ich wszystkich. Na swój sposób nienawidził tylko jednej, znanej ogółowi. Tej, która sprawiała, że ta noc była kłamstwem. Severus pozostawał niewzruszony, nawet, gdy chłopak (mężczyzna!) odwrócił się całkowicie obnażony, a spojrzenia skrzyżowały. Severus wszystkie sensacje trzymał bezpiecznie wewnątrz siebie; spuścił wzrok.

Stanął przed Severusem, rzucając tym samym cień. Severus uniósł głowę, wyczekując na kolejny ruch. Tak… dotknął jego policzka. Delikatnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż żuchwy, muskając ucho, aż w końcu zatopił dłoń w czarnych włosach. Dwa razy przeczesał liche kosmyki. Zawsze to robił. Starannie odpiął guziki smolistej koszuli, zsunął rozporek od równie ciemnych spodni. Severus położył się na łokciach, czując rosnące podniecenie.

Harry zsunął eleganckie spodnie byłego profesora do połowy ud. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na odznaczającą się erekcję. Pewnym ruchem zdjąć ubranie do reszty. Był świadom intensywnie obserwujących go oczu. W sugestywny sposób zwilżył językiem palec wskazujący. Para czarnych tęczówek podążyła za jego dłonią. Mokry palec podrażnił, wciąż ukrytą pod bielizną, męskość. 

Severus drżał pod wpływem dotyku. Niekontrolowanie jęknął, gdy jego penis został uwolniony. Podciągnął się na łóżku. W głowie tliły mu się myśli, że Harry mógłby teraz z nim zrobić wszystko.  _ Nie, on zawsze mógł z nim zrobić wszystko. _ Piękna dłoń podążała wzdłuż bladej, starej i zapadniętej klatki piersiowej aż do pobudzonego penisa i ciężkich jąder. 

Harry ścisnął nie zajętą ręką własnego członka i stanowczym ruchem doprowadził się do pełnej erekcji. Wszedł na łóżko, klęcząc między nogami, które się dla niego rozsunęły. Leniwym ruchem otarł o siebie nabrzmiałe penisy.

Severus ponownie zadrżał, tego wieczoru było coś w Harrym zupełnie obcego, ale przecież to był on. Tak znajomy on. Severus zatracił się w sensacji. Nagle został pokierowany do wejścia. Harry był gotowy i mokry. Dlaczego? Severus nigdy… ach! Nigdy. Tak ciasny. Nie ważył się. Tak cudownie ciepły. Nigdy. Zaraz, zaraz… Otworzył oczy. Tak piękny. Otulony księżycem i nocą. Zaraz, zaraz… Zamyka oczy.

\- Snape.

Ponownie patrzy, tym razem na zieleń skroploną rosą.

Dlaczego?

\- Snape.

Nie.

\- Snape.

Zaraz, zaraz…

\- Snape.

On już.

Teraz, teraz.

Ciężkie oddechy, pot, zmęczenie i błoga dezorientacja. Severus zamiera bardziej świadomie, gdy jego penis wysuwa się z Harry’ego, a ten wstaje z łóżka. 

Zaklęcie odświeżające. Zaklęcie ubierające. Niewzruszony, wciąż nagi Severus.

Nigdy nie było do widzenia, ale zawsze była chwila nim Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.  Severus czasem śnił, że właśnie wtedy wołał zostań i życzenie się spełniało.

Harry westchnął.

Dlaczego?

\- To był ostatni raz.

Dlatego.

**Author's Note:**

> o krok od tytułu "ostatnia niedziela" lol


End file.
